magistreamnpcfandomcom-20200214-history
Koval The Fisherman
A wiser older man, Koval seems to be rather smart. Missing Dragons Spoilers You have just taken another sip when someone approaches up to your table. "May I sit down?" a deep voice asks. You look up at the man standing there; he's rather old, with white hair and a matching short white beard. But he still looks spry, and the calloused hands and sun-darkened skin tell you that this is someone who is used to working outside. A quick look around shows you that there are enough empty tables for him to have found another place to sit, which probably means he wants to talk to you for some reason. "Of course," you reply politely. "Please have a seat." He complies, tucking his weathered robe around him, and then looks at you with a half-smile. "I hear you have been asking about Rone. And I think you haven't had much luck with your questions, have you?" You nod and answer him: "No one seems to be willing to even acknowledge that place exists." The old man smiles, seemingly expecting that answer. "It is considered unlucky around here to visit that place, or even talk about it. These people will not go near the island. But you're in luck," he continues, before you can say anything, grinning broadly. "I am not as superstitious as the others. I will bring you there, for the small price of 5000 gold." You sit back in your chair, shaking your head. "Five thousand!" you exclaim. "I want to rent your boat, not buy it!" – "Ah, but you are also paying me for the bad luck that may befall me when I go to the cursed island," the man says,"and if you find someone cheaper, I won't hold it against you if you take his offer instead." The wizened old man smirks, obviously well aware of your inability to find anyone else so far. "It is your choice, of course. Do you want me to bring you there or not?" --- "5000 gold, not a copper less," the fisherman declares. "That's my price, and if you want me to bring you to Rone, that's what you'll have to pay. Or did you find someone else who is willing to give you a ride after all?" --- With a sigh, you hand over the gold to the fisherman, who has given his name as Koval. He smirks and then gives a small, mocking bow. "Welcome on board!" he says, stepping aside to let you step onto his boat. "We will disembark as soon as you are ready!" You make your way onto the small craft, an old fishing boat that has seen better days. Still, it looks sturdy and well cared for, and as long as the weather holds, you shouldn't be in any danger. As soon as you are on board and have settled down, Koval busies himself hoisting the sails and a breeze carries you out into the ocean. Several hours later, Koval points to the right, or starboard as you have learned it is called on a ship. "There's your island, my friend! We should be there within the hour!" You get up and peer at it; from here, it doesn't look any different from the hundreds of other islands in the archipelago. The island is just a small, flat piece of land, with sandy beaches and a bit of jungle on top of it. There's nothing that would explain why the people of Olavu would think it is cursed - or at least nothing you can see from here. A short time later, the keel of the boat crunches against the sandy beach of Rone. Koval springs out rather quickly for his age and wraps a line around a nearby tree to secure his craft. "Here we are, my friend!" he says to you. "I'll be waiting for your return; but don't take too long, or I might decide you fell victim to the curse and will not return at all," he tells you, with a wink. You frown but give no reply; instead you gather your things and walk away into the jungle. "Koval!" you shout, when you reach the boat. "Tell me, have you brought anyone else to this island recently? Say, about three weeks ago? Perhaps a bit more?" Koval smiles his crooked smile and replies: "Perhaps I have; what is it to you?" – "I'm not in the mood for games!" you answer angrily. "I've paid you enough for this journey; tell me who it was!" Koval spreads his hands peacefully and says: "Calm down, my friend! I'll tell you. She was a trader from Olavu, someone who deals in all kinds of curiosities. Her name is Madame Aquile. You will find her shop on the promenade near the docks." You shake your head at the old man impatiently."Then bring me back! I will have to talk to her!" you order. --- You enter the shop Koval has pointed out to you as belonging to Madame Aquile. --- Once you have lost sight of the pillar, you turn round and almost run back to the boat, where Koval is already ready to leave, obviously frightened by the sudden ruckus from the forest. As you watch the island from the boat, you can see large shapes ascending to the sky, turning into various directions, and you wonder if the Rewin Dragons will return to the Keep soon - and what the magis will think about their transformed companions. Category:Quest NPC